


Time to Go

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie agrees to help Duffy die when the time arrives. [Heartbreaking fic that deals with assisted suicide and death]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 10





	Time to Go

He’d always told her that when it was time to go, he’d help her. He wasn’t about to let dementia take the woman he loved. The time to say goodbye had come, two years after her dementia diagnosis and a week after Duffy’s condition began to deteriorate and more symptoms became apparent.

They were lay on the bed, the duvet covered with rose petals and white and orange roses in a vase beside the bed. She was lay with her back against his chest, his arms around her waist, the gentle hum of the radio occupying their thoughts.

“It’s time Charlie.” She whispered as she moved to kneel in front of him, her hand against his cheek.

“Not yet. I’m not ready, darling.”

She smiled sadly, “I don’t think you ever will be but I’m ready to go.”

A tear rolled down his cheek and she kissed it away, her thumb removing all trace of it. She’d never wanted this to happen, she wished she could die peacefully of old age in the arms of the man she’d ever loved but life was cruel.

“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have too.”

He shook his head. A promise was a promise and he wasn’t about to let her down now. Duffy moved to lie on her side, clutching the teddy Charlie had brought her for their anniversary. 

“I’ll always love you, Charlie Boy.” She giggled and another tear rolled down his cheek.

“I’ve always loved you, Mrs Fairhead. I always will until the day I die.” He kissed her forehead before he moved and went to the medicine cupboard in the bathroom, to get what he needed. He’d chosen morphine. Quick, easy and painless. He didn’t want her to suffer.

When everything was ready, he lay beside her and Duffy moved into his chest, still clutching the teddy in her arms.

“Are you scared?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Mum will look after me until you get there, Charlie.”

She lent up and placed a lingering kiss against his lips.

“It’s time.” She whispered and kissed him again. Charlie nodded, took a deep breath and gently injected her.

“I love you. Don’t ever forget that, please.”

“Love you too.” She whispered. He held her tightly as he began to sing the song they had their first dance too as husband and wife and waited for her breathing to stop. She died with her heart on his chest, the sound of his heart soothing her until she passed to the other side. Charlie looked at the remaining morphine and realised he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t live without the sunshine in his life. He injected himself with the remaining liquid and held her until he too, slipped away.

“Charlie?” Duffy’s hand was on her hip, the look Charlie knew so well when he was in trouble on her face. “You shouldn’t be here, yet!”

“I know but I couldn’t live without you. I’m sorry.”

“What am I going to do with you, Charlie boy?” She playfully tutted before she placed her hand against his cheek and caressed it. “I’m glad you’re here.” She whispered before kissing him.

As he returned the kiss, he nodded, answered he was glad he was here too and entwined his hand with hers. He was grateful to be reunited with her once more, knowing this time it would always be forever.


End file.
